


hangman is coming down from the gallows

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need to hear your voice right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hangman is coming down from the gallows

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know????   
> Tw for suicide

"Just say something. Please."

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
"I need to hear your voice right now."

 

"Please just-"

 

"A simple hello. I'm just asking for a simple hello." 

 

"SAY SOMETHING!"

 

"Please..."

 

The funeral was well visited. The casket was dark black. The green haired boy stepped onto the podium, tears staining his cheeks. He opened his mouth, a sob escaping. "Hello," his voice cracked.


End file.
